2010-04-28
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Mark Holden, Amandah Wilkinson, Felicity Ward, Guests: Hamish Blake, Mark Holden, Amandah Wilkinson, Felicity Ward Official description Episode Fourteen (28/04/2010) On Spicks and Specks this week our special guests Australian singer, song writer and television personality Mark Holden, funny-woman Felicity Ward, Operator Please's Amandah Wilkinson and Spicks' family member Hamish Blake. Myf's Team Mark Holden made his name in the mid 1970s as the good-looking carnation-carrying pop star who sang hits like 'Never Gonna Fall In Love Again' and 'Last Romance', making several appearances on Countdown. In the 80s he moved to the U.S. and as a songwriter, he had two Top Ten hits with the Temptations on Motown - 'Lady Soul' and 'Look What You Started'. He has also written for artists such as Joey Lawrence, Kathy Sledge, Belinda Carlisle, Steve Jones of the Sex Pistols, The Manhattans, Donnie Osmond, Fleetwood Mac, David Hasselhoff, Sophie Monk, and Vanessa Amorosi. Mark returned to the public eye in 2003 as a judge on Australian Idol and his catch phrase "Touchdown" became the highest accolade a contestant could get. Award-winning comedian Felicity Ward first came to Australia's attention in the Logie nominated 'The Ronnie Johns Half Hour', in which she played several characters including 6yr old Poppy, German nihilist Gretchen and lawn bowls instructor Heidi. Straight from sell-out shows at the Edinburgh Fringe, 2009 was a big year for Felicity, with audiences in the UK and Australia rushing to see her debut live comedy show 'Felicity Ward's Ugly as a Child Variety Show'. She is currently touring her new show 'Felicity Ward Reads from the Book of Moron' Alan's Team Amandah Wilkinson is the singer and guitarist from band Operator Please. Amandah says she formed the band in a vain attempt to win a box of doughnuts for her high schools the battle of the bands comp. It turned out it worked, so they kept going. An independent EP was recorded on their own, and after a run of shows, some hardcore DIY promotion and a quick jaunt to New York, people started taking notice. End result? A quick signing to Virgin/EMI for Australia and New Zealand, and a deal with the influential Brille label in the UK. Their first single, Just a Song About Ping Pong from their debut studio album even earned them an ARIA for Best breakthrough Single. Since then they have been playing the big festivals like the Big Day Out and Splendour in the grass here at home, the Hurricane festival in Germany and Glastonbury and Redding festivals in the UK. Operator Please have just release their second studio album 'Gloves'. Spick's most popular guest, Hamish Blake, began his adventure into the world of comedy with best mate Andy Lee. Their radio show, The Hamish & Andy Show is one of Australia's most listened to radio shows. Never short of hilarious sketches and stunts, have they continued to find new ways to entertain their listeners. He has appeared on Rove and Thank God You're Here, and together with Andy also released a CD 'Unessential Listening' which has gone platinum and sold over 100,000 copies. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes